


i feel your breath on my face (your body close to me)

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: the explicit continuation of the "can i have this dance?" chapter ofthe law of our being.





	i feel your breath on my face (your body close to me)

**Author's Note:**

> a few of you insinuated you would be interested in the explicit version of the “Can I have this dance?” chapter of my 100 ways to say I love you fic. So. Here it is. The beginning is the same as what was posted in [the law of our being](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074). i'm putting this into a [100 ways to say i love you](http://archiveofourown.org/series/954180) series that will house any other M or E rated extensions of chapters (not guaranteed to occur, but definitely a possibility).
> 
> title from "she's like the wind" from dirty dancing. because dirty dancing.

The music wailed softly beneath the din of hundreds of men talking over and too one another. Soft and staticy the singer crooned, a Falleen tune Obi-Wan wasn’t familiar with. The rhythm was slow and jazzy, muffled horns sighing and crying. Obi-Wan knocked back his shot of tihaar, not even wincing at the eye-wateringly strong alcohol. After months of only ships grog, it tasted as smooth as Corellian brandy. 

A warm, familiar form settled at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and he turned, smiling in greeting. It wasn’t often they did things like this, but that only meant Obi-Wan treasured it more. Cody looked damn good in civilian gear. It was a plain outfit, a loose cream shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest to show off his broad, muscular chest, and olive drab cargo pants that hugged his muscular ass and thighs, tucked into his regulation boots, a leather holster holding his deece against his leg. Obi-Wan was dressed much the same for the evening, although he didn’t have any of his weapons openly displayed, and wasn’t sure he filled out his outfit in half so attractive a manner.

“Can I have this dance?” Cody asked, his voice lower and rougher than usual. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flush under that appreciative gaze, and nodded, placing his hands in Cody’s. Cody smiled and pulled Obi-Wan close, looping one arm low around Obi-Wan’s waist while the other retained hold of his hand. Obi-Wan shuddered at the casual intimacy of it, carefully nestling close, letting his head rest on Cody’s broad shoulder. 

Cody’s mouth brushed against Obi-Wan’s temple, and Obi-Wan shuddered again, nuzzling against Cody’s chest, savouring the feel of warm skin under his cheek. They couldn’t indulge in such public displays very often, but this club was patronized almost wholly by vode. They knew no one here would make trouble for them if they were more openly affectionate than usual.

The music changed, throbbing bass overlaid with driving synth beats. Cody’s hands grasped Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him close, their hips rocking in time. Obi-Wan melted against Cody, raising both arms to cling to Cody’s shoulders. Cody let out a low sound of approval, one of his hands slipping lower, cupping Obi-Wan’s buttocks and squeezing, urging Obi-Wan even closer until they ground together. 

Obi-Wan keened high and needy, lust firing through him as he was pressed tight against Cody. Cody’s mouth moved against his temple, then his ear, murmuring lewd imprecations that were lost under the pulsing beat. Obi-Wan shifted, pushing his mouth against Cody’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking heedlessly, not caring for the moment that every trooper in the place could see them making out. Cody leaned down to capture Obi-Wan’s mouth, kissing deep and eager, sloppy with need. Obi-Wan moaned, scraping his fingers up into Cody’s hair and scratching gently at his scalp. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasped, grinding against his lover. Cody grunted, pushing Obi-Wan’s shirt open at the neck and sucking a new hickey onto his shoulder, nipping at the curve of flesh. Obi-Wan moaned, flushed with lust and overheated and wanting more.

“Turn around, let them see,” Cody growled into Obi-Wan’s ear, kissing the shell, and Obi-Wan moaned softly. Cheeks heating further, Obi-Wan turned in place, rubbing back against Cody and letting his head loll onto Cody’s shoulder. Cody cupped Obi-Wan’s erection through his trousers, stroking firmly. The vode around them watched hungrily as Cody fondled Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel their eyes on him, could feel their lust as they ground against one another, pleasured one another and watched Cody drive Obi-Wan mad with need.

“Do it,” Obi-Wan gasped, know what Cody wanted, what the others wanted to see. “I’m yours, let them see I’m yours.” Cody growled, roughly unfastening Obi-Wan’s flies and exposing him. Obi-Wan moaned as he felt the comparatively cool air against his leaking cock, then the wicked heat of Cody’s hand. He felt the level of lust around them skyrocket as Cody cupped him, almost displaying him for the watching vode. Cody's hand stroked him, firm and tight around his cock, then down to fondle his balls before sweeping back up, twisting along the shaft and rubbing over the head, playing with his foreskin. Obi-Wan nearly came from that alone. 

“This what you want?” Cody asked roughly. “You want half the vode on Coruscant to see how desperate you are for my deece?” Obi-Wan choked back an entirely inappropriate - and utterly unsurprised - laugh at the knowledge that the vode slang for cock and gun was the same word. 

Unimportant. 

Did Obi-Wan want them all to see? Frankly, he didn’t care who saw, as long as it wouldn’t negatively impact Cody. Obi-Wan had never been body-shy, he viewed his physical form mainly as a tool, a conduit between his soul and the enveloping Force. But he also knew that for Cody - for the vode - this was important, a ritual of claiming. 

“Just want you,” Obi-Wan grit out by way of compromise, grinding between Cody’s cock, firm against his ass, and Cody’s fondling grasp on his genitals. 

“And if I want you riding my deece in the middle of the club?” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan keened as he came apart in Cody’s hand, panting his acceptance and affirmation as he orgasmed. Cody swore softly, catching Obi-Wan’s spend on his fingers. “Frip Ob’ika,” Cody swore, manhandling Obi-Wan around so he could kiss him. 

Obi-Wan kissed back desperately, moaning as Cody’s fingers rubbed into his crease, smearing semen over his anus. Pulling back, Cody swore again, then lifted Obi-Wan from his feet and carried him to the booths that ringed the dance floor. Obi-Wan could distantly feel the attention on them, could feel the roiling lust of others making out and having sex in the other booths. With his senses so open, it was like being in a room full of airborne aphrodisiac, and Obi-Wan didn’t much feel like closing himself off at the moment. 

Blindly, Cody grabbed for the bottle of lube he knew would be in the booth, squirting a glob of slick against the top of Obi-Wan’s crease. Obi-Wan rubbed against him as Cody slicked him up, his breath speeding as he felt Cody’s fingers tease him, then begin opening him. He pressed his face into Cody’s neck, mewling and riding Cody’s digits as he was spread wide, displayed for the watching vode. 

“Shirt off,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan pulled away slightly to comply, nearly tearing his shirt in his haste to remove the garment. Bruises the size and shape of Cody’s mouth dotted Obi-Wan’s shoulders and upper back in varying degrees of newness - some were still deep red, less than a day old, others fading yellow green or vivid purple, and every shade in between. “So eager for me,” Cody encouraged huskily, spreading Obi-Wan around three of his fingers and massaging his prostate. Obi-Wan writhed, his cock dribbling as Cody opened him up. “Turn around, pants around your knees.” 

Obi-Wan stood shakily, leaning up to kiss Cody again. Cody indulged him, one hand playing with Obi-Wan’s ass while the other fumbled his flies open. Gently he pushed Obi-Wan away a bit, and his Jedi turned for him, then let Cody pull him into position. Obi-Wan bowed his back as he was impaled, hard again and keening with need as he was pulled down onto Cody’s cock. 

“Such a good little Jedi,” Cody growled, nipping at Obi-Wan’s ear. “My sweet little Jedi.” Normally, Obi-Wan would fuss about being called little, but at the moment, he felt small - not in a bad way, but as if he were a precious treasure, protected by Cody’s strength.

“Yours,” Obi-Wan slurred, head lolling against Cody’s shoulder. One of Cody’s hands settled firm and hot at his hip, the other moving over his trembling inner thighs and belly and chest, teasing all the tender places Cody knew so well. 

“Show them,” Cody commanded, and Obi-Wan trembled, clenching helplessly at the directive. With a moan he gathered his legs under him and shifted just a little, getting a feel for the angle and depth before he began to ride Cody’s cock. The vode pressed tight around them, but didn’t touch, stroking themselves and watching avariciously as Obi-Wan fucked himself open on Cody’s thickness. “That’s it Ob’ika,” Cody encouraged. “Show them how you like it, how you can come just like this.” 

Obi-Wan whinged softly, bouncing harder on Cody’s erection. One of the vode in the front row cursed loudly and painted hot stripes of come over Obi-Wan’s belly as he reached ecstasy. Obi-Wan moaned as Cody rubbed the sticky semen into his skin. Another vod followed suit a moment later, this one spraying on the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. Obi-Wan thought he could pick out men of the 212th in the ranks closest to them, eyes dark with lust as they watched their General beg for their Commander’s cock. Distantly, the thought pleased him; they all knew Cody was bedding him already, but knowing was different than seeing.

Another vod came, than another, their hot spend splattering over Obi-Wan’s exposed skin. With a soft cry, he collapsed against Cody’s chest, returning the favour and spraying the first row with his semen as he tumbled over the edge into ecstasy. Obi-Wan clenched down on Cody as he came, grinding against his lover’s cock. Cody released into his Jedi a moment later with a short grunt, holding Obi-Wan close as he filled him. The rest of the voyeurs were coming rapidly now, spending on Obi-Wan and each other. Obi-Wan went lax, relishing the feel of Cody softening inside him, and rather to his surprise, the wet spatters of warmth that landed on him. 

“Jate Ob’ika,” Cody growled, smearing the others’ semen over his Jedi’s skin. Obi-Wan always, in Cody’s opinion, looked good enough to eat. And he had a special fondness for Obi-Wan when he was sleepy and / or fucked out, pliant and soft. But this - the come from half a hundred brothers gleaming on his skin? Cody had never seen his Jedi look hotter, and it was clear that Obi-Wan was utterly undone. Cody imagined he could do anything to Obi-Wan just then, and his Jedi would let him. He kissed the line of Obi-Wan’s neck, renewing his silent vow to protect this man with his life. “Ner mesh’la Jetii.” 

“Gar Jeti’ika,” Obi-Wan slurred sleepily, and Cody smirked smugly at the vode who still lingered nearby. They could look all they wanted, and Cody wasn’t opposed to giving them another show in the future, but this Jedi - Obi-Wan was his. For a man made to die, and trained to think of himself as little more than a weapon, that - that was an incalculable prize. Gently, he lifted Obi-Wan from his lap. Obi-Wan moaned softly, cheeks flushing as he was left empty and Cody’s semen began to drip from his fucked open hole. 

Cody grinned a bit smugly, manhandling Obi-Wan so the Jedi could curl against his chest. If that put Obi-Wan’s beautiful ass, leaking Cody’s seed on full view of the other vode, well - Cody wasn’t stupid. It never hurt to make his claim as clear as possible. Gently he pulled up Obi-Wan’s trousers and his own, then carried his Jedi out of the club. Obi-Wan was a little more together by the time they reached the Temple, and led Cody in through one of the less frequented entrances. They passed through quiet, sleeping halls until they reached Obi-Wan’s quarters, where Ahsoka slept in the Padawan rooms, and no one asked where Anakin had gone for the night.

Sleepy and satiated, Obi-Wan let himself be undressed and tumbled into bed. Cody joined him a moment later, climbing in all but on top of Obi-Wan. Although Obi-Wan’s bed here was almost large enough for two, they’d become accustomed to sharing a narrow rack aboard the _Negotiator_ , Cody blanketing his Jedi. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing against his lover sleepily. 

“Mmm, what do you need?” Cody rasped, kissing the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, and debating whether or not to suck a bruise into his skin over the top knob of his spine, where Obi-Wan's gorget would rest heavily and remind him that Cody had his back.

“You, more,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing back again. Cody groaned softly, pushing up a bit to watch the muscles of Obi-Wan’s back shift. 

“More what Ob’ika?” Cody asked, voice lowering further. He rubbed a thumb over Obi-Wan’s pucker, pulling at the muscle. Obi-Wan was still loose and slick from the club, and when Cody stroked his rim, Obi-Wan moaned and pushed into it, eager to be filled. Cody knew very well what Obi-Wan wanted, but there was something wonderful about hearing his Jedi ask. 

“You, in me,” Obi-Wan requested, not yet desperate, but getting close. Cody curled down and kissed the bump of Obi-Wan’s vertebra, then gently took a fold of skin in his teeth as he hunched his hips. Obi-Wan moaned, long and drawn out as Cody sank in to the hilt with that single strong thrust. 

“Ner mesh’la Ob’ika,” Cody praised, shifting so he had Obi-Wan pinned flat on his belly, unable to move unless he called on the Force. Obi-Wan keened with pleasure, and then Cody set about fripping his Jedi utterly senseless. Given their recent activities - and the enhanced stamina of the vode - Cody could last for some time, driving Obi-Wan to the edge again and again, until Obi-Wan was incoherent and begging. When Cody finally growled low in his ear, commanding Obi-Wan to come, he orgasmed with his next breath, the surge of pleasure like a kick to the head. 

Cody fucked his Jedi through orgasm, savouring the soft mewls of pleasure Obi-Wan emitted, the way Obi-Wan clenched around him. Obi-Wan whimpered when he felt Cody still moving inside him, warm pressure pushing against his prostate as he trembled with the aftershocks. He was oversensitive, half-certain he could feel Cody’s pulse in the air around them. His skin felt too tight, and then he was coming again, helpless and overwhelmed as Cody thrust against his swollen pleasure centre. 

Even before Obi-Wan eased down again, he could feel Cody working him higher. Obi-Wan was practically sobbing, riding a wave of pleasure that danced on the edge of pain. He didn’t know if he could bear another orgasm. But it was Cody. And he knew Cody would never hurt him, never do anything that hurt him. The thick head of Cody’s cock pushed deep into him, and this time, Cody held himself in to the root, grinding against Obi-Wan. With a hitching sob, Obi-Wan came undone, orgasming so hard his vision went white. 

Cody groaned, Obi-Wan’s orgasm pulling him over the edge into ecstasy. He ground against Obi-Wan, letting the clenching of Obi-Wan’s inner passage milk his orgasm from him. Finally Cody eased free, the last of his spend dripping out on Obi-Wan’s swollen, twitching pucker. Splay legged and trembling, Obi-Wan was utterly fripped out. Cody knelt there for a long moment, setting a mental image. He wished he could risk taking a holo, but it wasn’t worth the chance they got hacked. He’d just have to remember, the way his marks mapped a constellation of bruises over Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders, the way Obi-Wan’s ass flushed from hard use, his anus gaped wide and leaking Cody’s seed. 

His Jedi. 

Cody grinned, then lay back down, tucking Obi-Wan against his chest. He should clean them up. He should probably go find his own assigned rack. And he didn’t care, because he had his Jedi warm and willing in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a:  
> Jate Ob’ika = good little Obi-Wan  
> Ner mesh’la Jetii = my pretty Jedi  
> Gar Jeti’ika = your little Jedi


End file.
